Kardos Profile Guide
In the Kardos Roleplay, anyone who wishes to participate must first follow a few important guidelines - this being the first one. An important rule in this roleplay, is that members must always be logged in when adding or editing anything on this wiki - so if you are not already logged in with your wikia account, please do so now, or in case you don't already have one, it is simple and quick to create such an account. One of the reasons that all members must have an account in this roleplay, is because the first requirement of participating is to have a personal user profile, using the template that is revealed below. This user profile will store important information about your status as a member of the community, writer of the upcoming story, and roleplayer of whatever character you choose. First things first. To edit your user profile, click in the top right corner of the site, where you see your user name and a small icon that you can change to whatever you like later on. Once you have clicked on either your name or your icon, it will lead you to your personal user profile - which reveals a common layout that you need to change, by pressing "Edit profile". Afterwards, please delete all the default text, and enter the template below this paragraph, and edit it afterwards. If it seems too complicated, there are easy steps for each part, that you can follow below that. (Enter random mumbo jumbo here! As well as pictures, and everything you like!) 'Main Character: (Enter Full Character Name Here - e.g. Am'ar Kardos)' Race: (Enter race - e.g. Human) Occupation as of first post: (Enter occupation, if any - e.g. World Traveler) Age as of first post: (Enter age - e.g. Somewhere in the middle twenties) Starting planet: (Enter the planet where you will make your first post - e.g. Arkadia) Appearance: (Describe your characters' appearance) Personality: (Describe your characters' personality) Abilities: (Describe your characters' abilities) Background Story: (Enter a short background story about your main character, before his appearance in your first post) '1) Member Infobox' This infobox-thing is smart, and looks good on every user page, so you won't regret having it. It is done by pasting the following code into your page, and add the appropriate information to every field. The user categories and levels might be a little confusing in the beginning, but they are very important fields to fill up. They describe your very status on the wiki and your rank as a Kardos roleplayer, thus what you are allowed to do in here. You actually only have one choice in the beginning, which is the visitor category. Visitors are people just coming by, reading the posts of the wiki, leaving comments - all new members need to take on this role, until a gamemaster have read through your user profile and accepted you into the roleplay. Once that happens, it must be removed, and you can fill in any of the other roles. The gamemaster will of course tell you more information at that time. However, visitor or not, you will start out as a Level 1. People of all categories can increase their user level, by doing several tasks, that are all written on this page. Levels determine your permission to do stuff on the wiki, and high leveled users have the chance to become gamemasters. Anyways, once you have filled up all the fields, you can press the "preview" button, to see the outcome. It will result in something like this... > If it does, you have successfully completed step 1 - congratulations! '2) Personal information and random mumbo-jumbo' Once you have made the infobox, you have come to the easiest step - writing all information that you want about yourself, or even write about the leaves on trees, if that is what you feel like doing. This spot, between your infobox and the header, which is revealed in step 3 in this guide, is reserved as a personal place for you as individual to unfold yourself, as much as you wish to unfold. Let the other members know who joined them! Who are you? Where do you come from? What do you like to do? Why have you come here? These are questions that you can answer if you want. You can feature as many pictures and templates as you want, but keep this spot clean from headers - for the header is supposed to bring us to step 3! '3) Your Main Character' Now comes the exciting part! You will now have to write about your personal Main Character. The main character is the person that you must base every future post of yours on, so choose wisely. The theme of this roleplay follows that of an open fantasy science fiction genre, which means your character can be all kinds of space aliens, humans, and what not. His/her equipment can varry from super lazer guns, to the classic sword and shield, and finally you decide for yourself whether you want to be good or evil or something in between. Start out with a header, using the "Heading 2" size, covered in bold text, just like the Headers of this guide. The Header is supposed to say "Main Character: ", with the full name linked. The code for the header is as follows; 'Main Character: Full name' Next, below the header you have just created, copy the simple code below for four small titles, using normal bold text, and add whatever information you want afterwards. Race: (Give race information - e.g. Orc, or even unknown is acceptable) Occupation as of first post: (Give job information - e.g. World Traveller, Explorer, Adventurer - several titles are allowed) Age as of first post: (Age - e.g. Middle fourties) Starting planet: (The planet timeline, which you plan to write your first post in, can be either Arkadia, Vatari, or Vika'el.) Press enter twice, in order to make a space between these titles, and the next one, which is also gonna use bold normal text. Call this title "Appearance:", and press enter once again, leaving the information below it, instead of next to it. Describe your characters' appearance as clearly as possible, including all details about the face, body structure, clothes, and even weapons. Then press enter again, make a new title, same as the others. This one saying "Personality:", and once again press enter to add the information below it. Describe the person's personality, so we get a hang of who we are dealing with. Is he good or evil? Is he funny or serious? Is he intelligent or retarded? Answer all those questions that readers may have in mind, and do so in the most detailed way as possible. Make a new title, same way as before, but call this one "Abilities:". Here, you must describe the skills of your main character. What is he/she exceptionally good at? How does the character handle combat? Does the person know any magic spells, and which weapons are commonly used? If your character is not the combat-kind of person, what then is he/she good at? Manipulating? Playing inter-galactic space pool? Now comes the last title, the "Background Story"-one, where you are to tell of the most important parts of your characters' life before the first post of yours. With the background story done, you are finished with your profile! Once again, congratulations! You may add a concept art of your character if you wish, but it is not required. Only thing to do now, is to wait for a gamemaster to come by, read through your profile and tell you, that you are good to go. See you around! Category:Guidelines